The Devil in the Details
The Devil in the Details is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Bones. Summary A smoldering body left on a church altar brings Bones and Booth at odds with each other, when it's pointed out that the victim had horns and a tail. While Booth believes that they might be in the presence of a demon, Bones shakes off any comparison to the devil. The fire seemed to have started with motor oil, and Angela pinpoints the victim's identity as Neal Lowery. Neal had recently escaped from a psychiatric hospital, where he was being treated for schizophrenia. Booth, Bones, and Sweets head to the hospital and meet Dr. Copeland, the psychiatrist charged with treating Neal. The team also encounters a patient named Neviah, who believes that she's an angel. She shows the team a painting of Neal being crucified with Neviah thrusting a spear into his side. Bones notes that there is a wound on Neal's body which correlates with the spear wound. Angela studies Neviah's painting and finds another painting beneath it: one of the hospital staff members, Lloyd is depicted as a demon carrying Neal's dead body. Bones and Booth find out that Lloyd had supplied Neal with heroin when he was in the hospital. Lloyd confesses to it, but only because Neal didn't seem to be responding to the prescription drugs. Lloyd gave Neal heroin in exchange for his drugs, in order to distribute them at a homeless shelter. Back at the hospital, Bones and Copeland argue about whether he is actually trying to help people, as Bones is skeptical of psychiatry as a real science. Another patient claims he needs the special medicine Lloyd gave him, and mentions that Neal was undergoing the same "treatment". Meanwhile, the team is suspicious of Arastoo when he makes some remarks which make him sound like a fanatic Muslim who hates America. With all the talk about angels and devils, he claims to have to face the devil every day. Cam assumes that this means that he doesn't like America, but Arastoo sets the team straight. He was a translator in Iraq and had to shoot and kill a fellow Iraqi after an IED attacked his convoy. He found out that the insurgent had a wife and family, and he still feels guilt over having to take another life. The team figure out that Neal was electrocuted. They note that Neal's boots were tied by someone who was left-handed, and his brother Gabe fits the profile. Gabe wanted to punish his brother after he found out about the drugs. Gabe struck Neal in the head with a pipe and then accidentally electrocuted him. Bones and Booth continue to talk about faith, and how this case has shaken Booth's faith for the moment, but it will always return to him. Bones compares it to her faith in reason, which is sometimes shaken but which she never loses. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Arastoo Vaziri - Pej Vahdat Guest Cast * Dr. Adam Copeland - Joshua Malina * Lloyd Robertson - Jocko Sims * Erica Turner - Rusty Schwimmer * Phillip Womack - Henri Lubatti * Neviah Larkin - Amanda Schull * Gabe Turner - Scott Caudill * Father Patrick - John Apicella * William - Daniel Polo Notes This episode makes several references to classic "possession" movies and themes including "Hellboy" and "The Exorcist." I don't know what that means *Booth references Hellboy, a fictional superhero. Bones looks confused. *Cam makes reference to The Exorcist, a movie where a demon possesses a young woman. She says she doesn't want to be "floating 3 feet above her bed with her head turning around 360 degrees." Bones clearly doesn't understand because she says that would be impossible and fatal. Quotes *"I don't want to be the great Satan, I don't even want to be a minor demon." - Hodgins *Hodgins: The accelerant was common motor oil, available at any gas station. Cam: At least it wasn't brimstone, available only from hell. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes